United Kingdom
The United Kingdom, officially the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, but more commonly known as the UK or Britain was a country located in Europe before the Great War. Background The United Kingdom was formed in 1801 with the Act of Union between the Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland; the Kingdom of Great Britain itself being formed in 1707 with a similar act of Union between the Kingdom of England and the Kingdom of Scotland (Wales at the time being considered part of England). The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, the latest incarnation of a British state, was formed after the Irish War of Independence, resulting in a part of Ireland referred to as Northern Ireland remaining with the United Kingdom, and the other part becoming and independent Irish country.Tomkins and Turpin, British Government and the Constitution, 4th edition, Chapter 1 From 1775 to 1783, the Kingdom of Great Britain fought the newly formed United States, made up of thirteen of its North American colonies. The American rebels won the war, leading to their independence and establishment as an independent, sovereign country. The United Kingdom also fought on the side of the Allies during World War II, as one of the four leading countries of the alliance. The United Kingdom controlled many overseas territories, and at its peak led the largest empire in human history. Due to the divergence, the status of the British Empire and the Commonwealth of Nations is unknown. As of 1945, such areas included Canada, parts of the Europe, and would become the nation of Israel. The relationship between the United Kingdom and Ireland in the Fallout universe are unknown, since Ireland did not officially declare itself a republic or leave the Commonwealth of Nations until 1949. It is likely however, that these events still transpired, considering that the national flag of Ireland is found multiple times in the Commonwealth. This flag, while created in 1830, did not enter common usage until Ireland became a republic in 1949 and the flag was adopted as the national flag of Ireland. The capital city of Wales is also unknown; while it is Cardiff in the real world, Cardiff did not become the Welsh capital until 1955. Dialogue suggests that the country was ruled by a queen before the outbreak of the Great War.Mister Handy dialogue No details are known about the state of the British Isles after the Great War. However, in the 23rd century, Allistair Tenpenny left the country for the Capital Wasteland in the United States to seek wealth and fortune, possibly hinting at some of the possible conditions in the post-War United Kingdom. The ancestors of Colin Moriarty also left Ireland for the Capital Wasteland shortly after the Great War for unknown reasons, also possibly hinting at some of the possible conditions in the post-War Ireland. The United Kingdom was a member of the European Commonwealth until its dissolution in 2060. The United Kingdom quarelled with other former members of the Commonwealth over the last remaining quantities of oil on Earth, sparking a bloody conflict known as the European Civil War. The United Kingdom in Fallout * Joshua Sawyer has expressed a desire to make a ''Fallout'' game set during the Resource Wars, involving members of the British Armed Forces. There are several references to the United Kingdom in published Fallout games: England * Mister Handy and Mister Orderly models of robot speak with posh English accents. * In Fallout, Loxley speaks with an English accent and seems to be aware of English folk-tales such as Robin Hood, although he is not English himself.Fallout dialogue files LOXLEY.MSG line 223 * In Fallout 3, Allistair Tenpenny traveled to the Capital Wasteland from England to seek his fortune. * A copy of the Magna Carta, an important document written in England in the year 1215, can be found in the National Archives in Fallout 3. * Music by Sid Phillips is played on Galaxy News Radio in Fallout 3. * In the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout, Desmond Lockheart was a high-ranking agent working for the British government. * Captain John Smith was an English explorer who was the first European to discover Point Lookout in 1612. In addition, two English settler ships, the Ark and Dove, landed near Point Lookout in 1634, and began the process of the founding of Maryland.''Fallout 3'' loading screens * Music by Bert Weedon is played on Mojave Music Radio and Radio New Vegas in Fallout: New Vegas. * The song Jazz Club Blues by Harry Bluestone is played in Fallout: New Vegas. * In the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money, Dean Domino speaks using a southeastern British accent. * In the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues, the Sink Central Intelligence Unit and Sink both speak in posh English voices. In addition, the Courier's brain recites a line from a musical number from H.M.S. Pinafore, a British comic opera made in Victorian times.The Courier's brain's dialogue: "A British tar is a soaring soul, as free as a mountain bird..." * In Fallout 4, Whitechapel Charlie, who has a cockney accent, is named after the London district which was notorious for crime in the 19th century, particularly the infamous Jack the Ripper murders. * Both Proctor Quinlan and Colter speak with English accents. * In the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor, one fisherman in Far Harbor, Kye,Name found in Creation Kit says his family hails from Yorkshire, a group of four counties in northern England. Fisherman in Far Harbor:The family legend has it we hail from Yorkshire. Not entirely sure where that is. Capital Wasteland, maybe? * In the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World, a plaque at Wixon's shovel museum mentions British soldiers (albeit in a humorously fictionalized manner) during the American Revolutionary War."“British Shovel Fighters were some of the most feared and deadly warriors of the Revolutionary War. They were known for their pristine ditches and the uncanny ability to deflect rifle shot. * In Fallout 76, a holotape recorded by a coffin salesman from the English town of Ipswich can be found in the workout room of the Green Country Lodge. * In Fallout Tactics, Sharon's family is claimed to stretch back to the English county of Essex. In addition, one of Martin's ancestors once ran a software company in England that ended up going out of business. Scotland * In Fallout, MacRae, a Scotsman, appears as an Unarmed combat trainer for the Blades. * Scotch is a type of whisky that originates from Scotland. * Music by Billy Munn is played on Galaxy News Radio in Fallout 3. * In Fallout: New Vegas, the Loch Ness Monster, the famous Scottish mythical creature, is referenced in two emails from Jenny DeSoto in the H&H Tools Factory.H&H Tools Factory terminal entries - E-Mail from Jenny DeSotoH&H Tools Factory terminal entries - E-mail from Jenny DeSoto 2 Wales * In Fallout 4, the Brotherhood of Steel own an armored airship that flies through the skies of the Commonwealth named The Prydwen. Prydwen is the name of King Arthur's ship in the poem Preiddeu Annwfn. Ireland While there are several of characters of Irish descent in the ''Fallout'' series, no information is given as to whether they originate from Northern Ireland or the Republic of Ireland. * John L. Sullivan is a retired boxer of Irish descent in the Golden Gecko pub in Klamath. * Colin Moriarty speaks with an Irish accent. He claims he has lived in the United States for most of his life but does not specifically state where he came from. * Cait speaks with an Irish accent. * The Eddie Winter holotapes reference Irish gangs operating in the Boston area. * Irish Pride Industries shipyard contains many references to Irish-American culture, which itself comes from Irish immigration to the United States. * The Four Leaf Clover perk icon and Shamrock Taphouse logo contain the national flag of Ireland. * Whiskey bottles in Fallout 4 are marked as Irish whiskey and have the word "whiskey" written in the Irish language. Other * In Fallout, Patrick the Celt is part of an family of Celtic descent, who strives to keep his heritage alive. Where he comes from is unknown, however his dialogue seems to indicate he comes from Ireland. * The American Revolutionary War, and several key British figures who were active during that timeframe such as King George III, are referenced in Fallout 3 and Fallout 4. * In Fallout 4, a Mr. Handy called Whitechapel Charlie has a small Union Flag on his chassis. This suggests that, unlike the United States, the United Kingdom retained its real world flag prior to the Great War. * In the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia, the United Kingdom is listed as the correct answer to the question "Which country was the first to build a major railway system?" in an exam at the Pioneer Scout camp. * Some examples of British military equipment exist in the Fallout universe. Weapons such as the Sten gun and the light support weapon were developed by Royal Small Arms Factory. * The Light support weapon (LSW) being featured in the Fallout universe may give some information about the United Kingdom, as the weapon was developed and issued in the mid-1980s and is past the point of Divergence. * A British Boudicca-78/S motorcycle was to be the first vehicle found for use in Van Buren. Known locations England * Essex (mentioned in Fallout Tactics) * London (mentioned in Fallout) * Yorkshire (mentioned in Far Harbor) * Ipswich (mentioned in Fallout 76) Appearances The United Kingdom or nations within it are mentioned or referenced in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3 and its add-on Point Lookout, Fallout: New Vegas and its add-ons Dead Money, Honest Hearts, and Old World Blues, Fallout 4, Fallout 76 and its add-on Wild Appalachia, Fallout Tactics, and Van Buren. The United Kingdom was also to appear in the hypothetical Fallout: Resource Wars. Behind the scenes * Fallout 3 Afterthoughts * James, the Lone Wanderer's father, speaks with an Irish accent because he is played by the Irish actor Liam Neeson. References Category:European Commonwealth Category:Fallout: Resource Wars locations de:Vereinigtes Königreich fr:Royaume-Uni pl:Wielka Brytania pt:Reino Unido ru:Великобритания uk:Великобританія